The Last Flight of The Black Knight
by AkaiBara143
Summary: What would happen if the Black Knight kidnapped Oscar instead. Leave a Review on what you think of the story.
1. The Last Night

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rose of Versailles. It is solely owned by Miss Riyoko Ikeda. This story is from the French Fanfic" Le Dernier Vol Du Masque Noir" by Elelya.

Chapter 1

Oscar could not sleep well that night. She had turned an indefinable number of times but could not find herself at ease in any position. She looked at the roof of her four-poster bed and was beginning to worry about Andre. How long has she been seeing him going away secretly at night? She could never tell. These nocturnal escapades were a concern for at the same time, a thief who calls himself the black knight has been robbing the homes of nobles. Oscar was now starting to suspect her best friend. She was trying to close the feelings of doubt in her mind but nothing worked. Andre who had always been her best friend and her brother could never do such a thing. Andre is not a thief, but there was another reason why his escapades did not please the young woman. She always had Andre by her side, always there, always faithful and now she was separating from him without saying anything. He took his independence without complaint. Oscar did not know what to think; she decided to get up and passed by her room nonchalantly to get some fresh air.

A young man tied his horse to a tree and wiped his forehead. Through the trunks of the forest he could see a small house that seemed to be empty. There was no light in the windows, no noises coming from the hallways. He approached the wall and saw an open window. An almost mechanical gesture he has repeated over time, he threw the rope and held on to the ledges and climbed without making any noise. Once inside the room he put away his rope and realized he was in a room. It was dangerous, but the appearance was simple but tasteful. Surely he would have guessed that this was a guest's bedroom he would find nothing here. He then checked the bed at the back of the room. From where he was he could not see if anyone was sleeping in that bed. Hardly having time to utter out the question he heard a rustling of sheets, a moan, and a glimpse of an arm. He froze holding his breath and hoping that the sweat beading on his temple does not fall and make a noise. Finally he came closer and saw a familiar face.

Andre tried in vain but could not fall asleep. He decided not to go to his clandestine meetings tonight because he saw everyone was starting to get suspicious. If these suspicions came from Oscar, they seemed to him less dangerous than if they had come from the General. If Oscar could have understood his commitment to new ideas, he was sure that the father of the latter would not at all feel the same way. In addition, these meetings enabled him to cope. They allowed him to forget the void that was gradually increasing inside him. They made him forget her eyes and smile when he saw Oscar looked at Fersen. He could never hate Fersen for he was a good man. These meetings made him forget just like alcohol. But at least it was useful to others.

Bernard was flabbergasted. It was her! The little girl he saw in the streets one day when a carriage ran over her mother. Immediately he had longed to hold her in his arms to comfort her. But she had vanished, and found her here in this mansion. If it was someone else, he would have hated the people for this betrayal. Yet he could not find anyone to blame. He contemplated this angelic face that seemed so peaceful that her dark blond hair covered her pillow. A gust of air slipped through the window and made the girl shiver. In love, with a feeling of tenderness, the young man pulled the sheet and covered her shoulders. He wanted so much to be the cloth that covered her nightgown that followed the soft curves of her body. He kissed her forehead, then on her lips. The girl sighed in her sleep. He stroked her face while watching her look so serene. Without paying any attention, his hand slid down the neck of the girl, traveled through her shoulders and his fingers brushed against her chest. When he realized what he was about to do, the young man abruptly stepped back. He did not want to hurt her; he did not want to break the porcelain doll despite his desire tightening against his chest. He decided to leave the room. When he left he found himself in a dark corridor. He made his way through then he suddenly heard a voice: "Andre, what are you doing here?

Oscar froze as she saw this shadow. Anger and Disappointment distorted her voice. Andre lied to her. She thought that he was her best friend. She wanted to hit him, punish him for what he has done. But she did not dare to move. Would she still have the courage to face him?

"You lied to me Andre! I can't believe it's been you all this time! You whom I have trusted all these years! Our friendship is not worth it to your eyes?! Answer Me! Dare to look at me in the eye!

The young man did not dare to move. Not only had he been caught but in addition, the woman he could see was talking about her husband and thought he was going to join his mistress. He saw no escape route. The woman ordered him to turn around. What to do?

Suddenly…"But Oscar, what are you talking about? I am right here." Andre said who also had to leave his room.


	2. Flight and Captivity

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ROSE OF VERSAILLES. THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE.

Conversation : **Bold: Oscar**

 _ **Bold Italic: Black Knight/Bernard**_

Chapter 2:

Bernard did not even have time to see whether this voice gave him an unexpected opportunity to get out of this domestic dispute. Without waiting he scampered down the hall towards the grand staircase. This time Oscar turned to see the dark silhouette before her, and realized her mistake, she turned around and rushed in pursuit of this stranger who was undoubtedly the black knight. She did not care that she was even wearing a nightgown. The only thing that troubled her was that she would give anything to have her gun or sword with her. When the thief arrived at the edge of the stairs, without thinking she threw herself at him. Both swung noisily and rushed down a dozen of steps. When both of them finally arrived on the ground, both were bruised and their clothes were torn. Oscar collapsed beside the thief, stood up with difficulty, placed a hand on her forehead where a bump was beginning to show. With her strength recovered, she tore a sudden gesture the man's mask plated under her. When he was about to be discovered, the young man grabbed the gun hanging from his belt and gave a mighty butt on the temple of the young blonde woman leaning over him. She screamed once and fainted. She had seen his face, when she spoke, he was lost. What to do?

Sounds of hurried footsteps brought him from his stupor. He grabbed the lifeless body of the young woman, threw it over his shoulders like a ragdoll and went out of the house carefully while hiding his face with his cloak. In the park, he found his horse, placed the young woman on the saddle, climbed in and disappeared into the night.

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" A table went flying out the window. Andre has just destroyed his last piece of bedroom furniture. He did not even care his hands were bloody. Traitor! Coward! He was a traitor and a coward! He had always promised to protect Oscar. He had always kept that promise for years and now the first highwayman lifted her as easily tearing a flower on a grove. Traitorous Bastard! If this filthy black night ever touché a single hair on Oscar's head or a tiny bit of her flesh, he will never forgive EVER.

Rosalie woke up from hearing a crashing sound, stood in the doorway of Andre's room. Powerless against such rage and despair her eyes were filled with tears and did not even make a move. As she saw Andre ransack his room and swore against the black mask, a souvenir to remember what happened earlier that night. Rosalie remembered the first time she saw Lady Oscar. It was love at first sight even though Lady Oscar was a woman. She cherished those memories after her flight from the house of Madam Polignac. Oscar was hurt from escaping the soldiers of the black knight who were at that time near Palais Royale. Rosalie wiped her tears with her sleeve. Not daring to speak with Andre in the midst of her grief, quietly she slipped away.

When Oscar regained consciousness the first thing she noticed was that her hands were tied behind her back and her nightgown was in tatters. She stood up and sat down. She was lying on a cot in a dark and very cramped room. The only source of light came from the flame of a tallow lamp on a wooden table. At this table she saw a man who was finishing a bottle of alcohol. She recognized the man and the memories of what happened the previous hours of the night resurfaced.

What an Idiot! What an Idiot! Bernard rested his bottle of Brandy. Not only had he been discovered but also brought with him a hostage whom he did not know what to do. He would keep her indefinitely and would not release her as she had seen his face. She would talk and he would surely be hanged for it. What an Idiot! In the few hours that she had slept and where she kept her, he had time to watch over her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had seen straw-blonde women, and other women had dark-blonde hair. No, hers were golden blonde similar to that of sunlight. Although she was tall and slender, her body was so harmonious that it could only belong to a sculpture, a character array of myth. One could guess great nobility and courage. He recognized the woman he tried to assault her at one of the balls. She wore an odalisque dress that night and it occurred to him that he was seeing an ancient statue. Yet beyond this beauty, she had defended herself like a soldier. And a few hours earlier she did not hesitate to throw herself at him. Even in men such passion and courage was rare. **"Well, what do you intend to do now, Black Knight?** Asked the young woman who had now awakened. **Requesting a ransom?"** Bernard turned. She did not seem at all frightened or angry. She looked right into his eyes with an air of defiance and a sly smile. She seemed to be having fun. **"Anyway, even getting a ransom, you cannot release me. You know very well that I saw your face and I would talk. In addition, I have met you and I know your identity: BERNARD CHATELET!"**

The young man stood up abruptly. Not only was she unafraid but also she saw him clearly. She was amused by his embarrassment. _**"I would be careful with my words, if I were you madam." "I could kill you on the spot!"**_ **"But you will not do it because you are incapable"** she said without looking away… What!, Bernard suddenly recoiled. " **If you were that kind of man who coldly kills a person without any weapon, you would have killed me in the castle, right?"** Despite what Oscar had said, Bernard threw his empty bottle against the wall. Keeping this woman a second longer seemed insurmountable to him. She played with his nerves and thought. It would be fatal to release her quickly. How to buy her silence?

The young man sat down at the table. He had to find something that would threaten her if she were to reveal his identity. Something strong enough that would keep both of them silent. He had to get over this woman. Furthermore, who was she? When he was caught in the domestic dispute, her servant arrived and allowed him to escape. The name of her servant was Andre, no doubt. But what was the name of this woman? He slightly heard it but did notice it at that time. Let's see! Olga… Olivia...Ah Yes! Oscar. What? Oscar? This woman has a man's name? But why? Why? Oscar… Oscar… This name was saying something. No! This woman is Oscar François de Jarjayes! The Commander of the Royal guards? The Queen's dog! He had seen her once and remembered. The same hair, same face. It was Him! Or rather her! Oscar Jarjayes was a woman! Bernard snapped a devilish smile drawing on his face. What he held with him was blackmail material.


	3. Glass, Blood, and Heart

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rose of Versailles

Conversation: **Bold: Oscar**

 _Italic: Saint-Juste_

 _ **Bold Italic: Bernard**_

Chapter 3:

" _ **You are correct; I may not be able to kill you**_. Bernard says gloating in advance. " _ **I could even give you your freedom. Of course, once you have been freed you will reveal my secret, and I will reveal yours MISS OSCAR DE JARJAYES."**_ On the contrary to what he was expecting, the young woman was not at all destabilized. To make the matters worse she was laughing. " **HAHAHAHAHA! You have been outdated! Since the affair of the necklace, during the trial of Jeanne De la Motte publicly accused me of being the mistress of the queen, I think everyone has known my true nature…. Well, no one except you!"** "YYYAAARRKK!" Bernard smashed the empty bottle of Brandy against the wall and left the room under Oscar's giggles.

Oscar heard him close the door of her prison. Until now she was on top of her kidnapper. She had to maintain this advantage, not to be dominated. She believed in the saying "A strong defense is the best offense." More than a lifetime of hardships, this adage reminded her. The woman tried to stretch her aching muscles to relax. Then, these eyes met emerald shards of the broken bottle. Everything was only a matter of time and patience.

The young man leaned against the cold, wet wall and ran a hand over his forehead. She had exhausted him. Making it impossible for him to find a flaw in this challenging and assure nature. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

" _ **Oh it's you Saint-Juste. I beg you guard in my place, I am unable to do it!"**_

" _The great Black Knight was surpassed and lead by a woman!"_

" _ **Shut Up!"**_

" _But why did you not kill her right away like I told you?"_

" _ **She may be of use to us. She comes from a very rich noble family, and a little money would never do us any harm".**_

" _Just admit it that you are incapable of killing my poor Bernard!"_ Oscar and Saint-Juste were right. He was incapable of killing someone. He may be a thief, but he was not a murderer.

" _ **What do we do now?"**_

" _Oh, you have finally learned to listen to what I am saying to you. Kill her, simple as that!"_

" _ **No Saint-Juste!"**_

" _Okay then, we will release her after removing her eyes, tongue, and hands so she won't recognize you!"_

" _ **No!"**_

" _Good, then we'll kill her!"_

" _ **FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"**_

" _Oh, I did not mean to anger you with such a trivial matter."_

" _ **Then stop talking and thinking about bloodshed! Your job is here is to watch and guard her cell!"**_

" _Before I forget, I actually came down here because a girl wishes to speak with the Black Knight."_

" _ **A Girl?"**_

" _Yes, she said she knew you and more. It was rather cute if I must say!"_

" _ **Do you know what she wants?"**_

" _She would like to thank you for the help you gave her when her mother died and she said she bought you something you forgot at the mansion you just visited."_

" _ **Is that all?"**_

" _She really wants to talk to you! In addition she would hand you your business in hand."_

" _ **Very well, I am going to see her."**_ Bernard said taking his mask from his pocket.

" _You don't have to be worried about anything. I will deal with our female prisoner. I've got her!_

" _ **Before I forget, NO BLOOD!**_

" _ALRIGHT I GET IT!"_ Saint-Juste looked at his cousin disappear at the corner of the hallway, he chuckled and entered the cell.

Rosalie was pacing outside the door. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest she thought all of Paris could hear it. She clutched her backpack against it to muffle the sound of her beating heart. She was afraid, but what she wanted to do was the opposite. Lady Oscar was in danger. Lady Oscar needed her. Rosalie would do anything to save the woman she loves. She remembered the time Lady Oscar took her in, she remembered her sapphire eyes, and she remembered how Lady Oscar carried her in her arms during their first fencing lessons. Lady Oscar was always there for her. Now it was her time to help. The door opened and a voice told her to enter. After a second's hesitation, she entered the Royal Palace.

"


	4. In The Shade of a Hallway

Disclaimer: I do not own Rose of Versailles

Chapter 4:

Bernard froze. His heart was suddenly beating wildly as if it was going to come out of chest. It… it… it… IT WAS HER! She was there standing in front of him in the bright setting of the door. She was still beautiful. She was dressed in a simple nightgown, her eyes has a burst of sweetness and tenderness in them. She had a bundle in her arms and held it with all her might. Bernard wished that he would become that piece of cloth to protect the trembling body of the young girl. Rosalie approached and whispered:

"Are you the Black Knight?"

" _ **Yes… miss… It is I. They say that you were looking for me. Is there something you need?**_

"Yes." She approached him and came very closely to him. She took his arm and gently led him to the hallway. Bernard was swimming in bliss when she guided him. Suddenly he felt something cold touch the back of his neck. It was a pistol. "Release my Lady Oscar immediately." Rosalie said in a completely cold voice, pressing the gun she hid in her bag. " _ **What!"**_ Bernard exclaimed. "Give Lady Oscar back to me!" The young man felt betrayed. He felt so betrayed and so naïve. He had been blinded by his feelings that he did not see it coming. He cursed himself silently for not being able to notice right away. "Move" The girl growled between her teeth. "Take me to her cell, release her and let the two us be on our way.

" _ **If I do not comply with your request, what will you do?**_

"If you do not comply, I will shoot you"

Bernard came up the hallway with Rosalie holding his arm. He never would have thought this innocent looking girl would be capable to do such a thing! How could she have found the courage to do that? Suddenly a detail came to mind. She called the prisoner "my". Bernard then felt his heart be torn in two. She was in love. She fell in love with Oscar. BUT OSCAR WAS A WOMAN. He chuckled under his breath. " _ **You like "your" Oscar very much."**_

"Shut Up and move" the girl said in a voice less assured than it was before.

" _ **You're not very good in hiding your feeling of hurt, miss."**_

"Move It!" Rosalie said in an almost begging voice.

" _ **YOU LOVE HER!"**_ Bernard said in a shocking voice. The girl could not say anything. Taking advantage of the situation, Bernard suddenly pulled away, with a wave of his hand he managed to throw away the gun to the ground and brutally slammed the girl against the wall and holding her by the shoulders.

" _ **OSCAR IS A WOMAN! A WOMAN! YOU CANNOT LOVE HER! YOU CANNOT LOVE A WOMAN!"**_ With that, the young man pressed his lips against the girl.

Rosalie stiffened. She tried to free herself from the embrace of this man, but her body was glued to his. She should have felt frightened, yet something was stopping her. Was it the contact of this man? Was it the smell? His hands that caressed her shoulders that held her even more? Was it those lips on hers? She relaxed and let go in the arms of this young man.

Suddenly Bernard felt brutally torn from Rosalie. The darkness did not allow him to see who owned the fist he felt on his face. He felt his head hit the ground, and before he lost consciousness, he heard the girl scream… a name he had heard….


	5. Fire Under Ice

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Rose of Versailles

Chapter 5:

Saint-Juste entered the prison cell and turned his gaze on the woman sitting on the camp bed. He was not expecting that the woman was gorgeous and her beauty shone like a flash of light in the night of the cell. His gaze alighted from her face to her cleavage was revealed by her nightgown that was in tatters. "No Blood, Bernard said, No Blood" that was his only condition. Well then, he would complete his account without bloodshed. He knew what the weakness of this woman was; it was the same for all women. Combining business with pleasure was something he was looking forward to do.

Oscar heard the door open and close. A man returned to her cell. He sat on the chair, placing both feet on top of the table, and scrutinized her while turning a lock of his hair. " **This one was not like the other,** thought the young woman. **"He radiated more danger than Bernard."** Just by looking, Oscar could tell that this one would never hesitateon causing bloodshed and would show pity as hard as a rock.

His face was very thin, cold, almost feminine-looking yet, his eyes glowed a sinister brilliance. " **You know very well that it is very rude to put one's feet on the table."** Oscar could not even open her mouth to utter the words. Something was stopping her, the same thing that prevents a soldier from speaking just before a fight. _"As you can see mademoiselle",_ the man said after such long silence. _"My friend told me that you were redoubtable. I doubt that."_

" **Maybe it's just that I don't want to waste my saliva.**

" _That might be the case."_ The man pulled a knife from his belt and leaving the young woman's eyes. He began playing with it. Launching it in the air and holding it by its blade. Oscar felt cold sweat running down her back. This man was much more difficult to handle.

" _I take it you find me more impressing compared to that friend of mine."_

" **You and your friend do not impress me at all."** Oscar replied, while wringing her wrists.

" _Oh Really? Your shoulders are shaking as if you are having convulsions. If I was in your position, I would not feel so reassured or maybe it's your outfit that's making you shiver?"_ Oscar brought a look at her torn nightgown. She never felt so uncomfortable in all her life. Instinctively, she clenched her legs together and hunched slightly.

The situation was completely and utterly reversed: It was she who was being dominated by this man. How in the gods name could she regain its advantage? The situation was making it impossible.

She would want anyone to come back into her cell, not leave her alone with this psychopath excuse for a man.

The said man stood up, still playing with his knife and then he sat down on the bed behind her. Saint-Juste let the knife touch her collar bone, and then let the knife travel to her shoulders and neck. Oscar was now praying very hard to every Saint she knew hoping that someone would rescue her. By now she felt the tip of the blade back to her jaw. A hand far colder than the iron knife took a hold of her neck and felt a breath burning against her ear. _"Your outfit seems a bit inappropriate for the situation you are about to be in. No need to worry, I shall get rid of it for you."_ At this sentence, the knife would eventually tear the thin fabric; Oscar struggled violently and managed to escape his grasp. This sudden movement helped because during the absence of Bernard, she had time to pick one of the broken glass shards and since then she was trying to cut the rope that bound her hands. So while she was thrown at the opposite end of the bed, the rope finally broke and she gave the man a violent punch causing him to drop his knife. Despite his seemingly cold and slow movements, Saint-Juste did not give Oscar time to deliver another punch. He struck her face causing Oscar to stagger. He grabbed her wrists and swung her back to the bed. Oscar by now was struggling in despair. She would have wished so much for someone to enter the cell as she felt the body of the man sticking to hers. _"I am going to have so much fun with your body Mademoiselle!"_ with this Saint-Juste greedy lips captured hers. **"Andre where are you? I need you! Why can't you come and save me from this man?**

When the lips left her mouth, Saint-Juste continued to kiss her neck and down to her chest. " _You taste so wonderful my dear, I bet no man has ever touched you before. You are going to have the time of your life!"_ With these words he brutally tore Oscar's nightgown exposing her naked chest. " _What's the point in hiding these treasures of yours when I now possess them in my hands!" Saint-Just then started groping her breasts._ Oscar could not take such humiliation much longer, screamed as loudly as she could. **"LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANDRE! ANDRE! HELP ME! SAVE ME!**


	6. Freedom and Love

Author's Note: Sorry for the late upload. Busy with work. I might not be able to upload stories next week because of Reading topics to be made.

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Rose of Versailles

Chapter 6:

Andre ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He searched every possible room in which Oscar is being held prisoner. With no such luck the rooms in the palace were very much empty; he ended up looking outside.

" **Oscar, where are you? Where can I find you**? " Andre mentally asked the question. **"Please stay safe my love, I will find you and I will definitely protect you.** " He thought to himself. Andre continued his search in hopes of locating Oscar's whereabouts. With his continues search Andre was able to find a secret door below the castle. Being Oscar's attendant, Andre was able to identify certain doors found in castles and palaces. This door without any doubt leads to the dungeons of the palace. Andre opened the door and rushed inside to rescue Oscar.

The Hallway seemed liked an endless torture for Andre, but he was determined that with each step brings him closer in rescuing Oscar. He paused for a moment to catch his breath from all the running he had earlier done. By the time Andre was able to regain his breathing he slowly made his way to the prison cells of the dungeon. When he arrived at the stairway, he heard someone frantically screaming and begging for help. **"LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANDRE! ANDRE! HELP ME! SAVE ME!"** He knew who was calling for his name. He knew that voice so well. That voice belonged to the woman he loved all his life. " **Oscar! Hang in there I'm coming!** Andre rushed to the source of Oscar's pleas for help, when he arrived inside the cell; the situation Oscar was in made his blood run cold.

Oscar was pinned on the bed a man whose face was very thin, cold, almost feminine-looking was kissing neck and down to her chest. Andre immediate sprang in action to save the woman of his life. **"LET HER GO!** The young woman had heard Andre's voice as a castaway who had not seen dry land in years. The man who was very much ready to remove her innocence went straight flying and crashed in the wall of the cell and was unconscious the moment his body touched the ground. Oscar then saw Andre standing above her despite the tears in her eyes. She reached out to him and clung to his neck. She hugged the body of Andre with all her might. "Andre! Oh Andre! I was so scared! I was so scared! I thought no one would ever come and rescue me!" Andre then was clutching the body of his friend against him soothing her and telling her over and over again " **It's okay. It's over now. That man won't hurt you anymore.**

Andre then kissed Oscar on the lips. In her stupor, the young woman did not realized what was happening to her. The moment Andre lips touched hers, she felt that they were warm, soft, and pliant. That single kiss her childhood friend was giving her was full of love, tenderness, and compassion. Exhaustion overcame Oscar's body and collapsed on Andre's chest. **"Oscar! What's Wrong?** Andre then saw his angel was asleep; he took off his coat and draped it over Oscar's sleeping figure to cover up her nakedness. Then carried her in his arms until they arrived back home.

The young woman awoke. She was scared at first, and then acknowledged that she was in her room. Immediately she felt much better. It seemed that her room had never been so peaceful and comforting. Oscar then felt someone was breathing against her neck. She looked up a bit and saw Andre fast asleep beside her. He held her hand and her head was resting on his chest. He spent all night beside her. He did not leave for a second and did not even have the time to remove his boots. She sat in the bed for a long time, watching her friend sleep. **"Andre…"** murmured the young woman. " **Wake Up."**

" **Hmmm…Oscar…Oscar!"** Andre sat up and hastily shook Oscar in his arms.  " **My God! Oh My God!"** He had tears slowly coming out of his eyes. The young woman did not dare push her friend away or even pinched his arm. Andre held Oscar's face in his hands,

" **Oh Oscar! If that man ever did anything to you at all I would never forgive myself!**

" **Andre, what happened? How did you did you find me?**

The man dropped his arms, stood up and told Oscar to get dressed.

" **What?**

" **Just do as I say! Everything will be explained.**

" **Fine! Then could you at least leave my room for a moment.**

" **Oh Right! Pardon Me. So Sorry!"** Cried the young man whose face became beet red. Andre did not wait long; Oscar went out into the hall and immediately took Andre's hand leading her into the living room. There, in the middle of the Carpet, Bernard Chatelet and Saint-Juste were tied back to back and were guarded by Rosalie. When Lady Oscar arrived Rosalie threw herself into Lady Oscar's arms. "LADY OSCAR! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!"

" **Don't look so down Rosalie I'm not dead yet. But if you keep crying like that we might as well remain here until my hair turns grey."**

"Oh Lady Oscar, the girl replied raising her head. Please forgive me, I should not… I should not have…"

" **You should not have what?** Oscar started probing the girl to answer her own question.

Ander then promptly took the gun from Rosalie and guard the two prisoners in her place.

"Lady Oscar… I… I… I just wanted to tell you that I knew you were being held captive at Palais Royale… so… so…

" **So you picked me silly.**

"Yes"

" **And Andre followed you in order to help you rescue me.**

"Yes"

" **If I had not been there Rosalie, Oscar would have been in an even dangerous situation."**

"What do you mean by that? What are you trying to say Andre?

Andre made a head movement to point out the Black Knight. Oscar by this time felt anger rising in her; she then threw a punch in the figure of Bernard removing his mask in the process.

" **HOW DARE YOU BERNARD CHATELET! HOW COULD YOU!**

"Bernard what is the meaning of this?!" Rosalie exclaimed and came to stand before the young man. No! It was impossible. This can't be! The man was so nice he even took care of her after the death of her mother. How can this man be so nice to even try to get rid of Oscar? How can this man be so kind he could even kiss her?

Rosalie collapsed to the ground, not daring to cry or scream.

" _ **Forgive me, please forgive me"**_ Bernard murmured.

" **And you want her to forgive you? YOU RASCAL!** Oscar exclaimed. " **I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"** she said as raised her arm to punch him once again.

"NO LADY OSCAR! Please do not hurt this man. THIS MAN DID NOTHING WRONG!

" **Rosalie…"**

Everyone was silent and looked at the frail girl who was trying to speak once more. "It doesn't matter to me… He isn't a bad man… In fact he is a very nice man… He took care of me when mom died.

Bernard looked at the girl. She spoke so well of him. She was there defending him. He could not believe it.

" **Rosalie! What are you saying?!"** cried Oscar " **You are not going to defend this coward, this rascal!**

" _ **Call me whatever name you can come up with but know that being a beggar is an honor… an honor…"**_

" **AND YOU THINK BEING A RAPIST IS AN HONOR!**

" _ **I may be a thief but I am not a rapist"**_ Bernard cried. " _ **Never in my life would I ever take advantage of women!" I would rather die.**_

Oscar managed a small smile that vanished as quickly as it came. Suddenly Bernard fell back. Saint-Juste, remained silent until then, had untied the ropes and ran towards the window. Oscar then remembered her prison cell, the smell of that man, his body on top of hers… She rushed to him but he managed to go through the window. Oscar took the gun from Andre and fired several shots. Saint-Juste still ended up disappearing. The young woman gave a kick into the nearest furniture she could find. He had escaped… She could not believe that _pig_ managed to escape. Andre approached her and put his hands on her shoulder. " **One day will catch him Oscar… Don't worry so much about it. One day we will be able to catch him.**

" **Yes you are correct, but in the meantime, I will have to devote myself to the king's justice."**

Bernard did not even dare to move. He just stayed there with Rosalie.

" _ **I do not regret stealing from nobles. I do not regret the crimes I have committed. Thanks to that a woman in my neighborhood could afford a doctor to cure her son; a man could be able to finally buy a new dress for her daughter… The only thing I ever regretted was hurting you and Miss Rosalie Madame."**_

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MADAME!?"**

" _ **Well yes… You're not married so it's natural for me to address you as Madame…"**_

All four of them were blushing. Oscar and Andre's face were beet red more than the others.

" _ **Oh, Excuse me… I did not mean to… What I was trying to say…"**_

" **Don't worry Bernard, It's nothing. A carriage will be arriving anytime to take you home.**

" _ **Why are you letting me escape? You know who I am. I am the Black Knight!"**_

" **The Black Knight… I do not know that man. The Black Knight no longer exists.**

Oscar left the room. She returned several hours after she found Rosalie standing near the window. Rosalie was looking at the carriage which would take Bernard to his home.

" **Well Rosalie, What are you still doing here?**

"Lady Oscar?"

" **I see that you love him and he will not leave without you. Come on!**

"Lady Oscar!" Rosalie said as she threw herself into Oscar's arms once more.

" **Be Happy Little Sister! You are now Bernard Chatelet's wife."**

Through the window, Oscar saw the carriage that took Bernard and to their happiness, yet even after the carriage disappeared, the young woman stood there lost in thought. Last night, when… when Saint-Juste was trying to… why did she call Andre? Why did she call his name? And when she found herself against his chest this morning… when he held her in his so tightly that night… and when he kissed her… could it be that… Oscar came out of her reverie. Andre stood under the door, leaning against one of the frames. Oscar and Andre looked at each other with the same smile appearing on their face.

" **Let's go in my bedroom Andre, We will be very busy tonight"**

" **I would not want it any other way."**


End file.
